Cody Martin and the Three Kids
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Cody makes a De-Age machine and decides to show it to Bailey, Zack, and Maddie. It ends up malfunctioning and turning his friends into little kids. Cody must then take care of them until he can fix the machine. Rated T - Cailey & Zaddie. Please R&R!
1. It Must've Malfunctioned!

**A/N: Well, hi there! I'm XxLadyStrengthxX, for those of you who haven't read my other stories (Which you should, because they rock). This is my newest story that is written for Boris Yeltsin. He came up with the idea, and I'm writing it! Here we gooooo!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life or it's characters.

---

Sixteen year old Cody Martin was in the S.S. Tipton's sciene lab. He was currently in the process of making a De-Age machine, hoping to one day become a Noble Prize winner. He had tried to make many other successful inventions, but failed to do so. Cody was quite sure that this would be the one that would amaze the world. "And just one more screw here...." he muttered, grabbing the screw driver. "There! It's finally finished!"

"What is?" a voice came from the door, causing Cody to jump.

"My latest invention!" Cody exclaimed.

Bailey Pickett walked over to the machine and began to circle around it. "I see... What does it do?" she asked, curiously.

"It can turn you whatever age you want to be!"

Bailey cocked her head. "Cody, you're really smart. Why make this?"

"As I was growing up, my mom kept saying 'I wish I could be a teenager again'. So, I thought why not create something that let's you do that?"

"Okay... How long does it let you be a certain age?"

"I programmed it for 48 hours." Cody smiled.

"Okay, I wanna try it," Bailey stated.

"Bails, I haven't tested it yet..." Cody paused. "And I don't want anything happening to you... You're my girlfriend..."

At that moment, Zack Martin and Maddie Fitzpatrick walked through the door. "Hiya Cody! What you got here?" Zack asked, looking at the invention.

"A machine that changes your age."

"Coooooool..." Zack reached to press a button, but Cody slapped his hand away.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything, Zack!" Cody walked out of the lab and into the hallway.

"Okay, I'm dieing to try this thing out!" Bailey exclaimed, picking up one of the helmets. "Let's see.. I guess you turn the dial to the age you want to be..." She turned the dial to 22.

Zack picked up another helmet. "I want to be 18, so I can be the same age as you Sweet Thang," he said to Maddie. He then turned his dial to 18.

Maddie scoffed. "Well, too bad I'm going to be 28, so there's no chance!" She turned her dial to 28.

They all put their helmets on and Bailey said, "Okay, so I guess we just turn it on..." She pressed the 'POWER' button and a green light came on. "Great! Now, how about the button that says 'DE-AGE'..." Bailey pressed that button and there was a flash of light.

Cody was in the hallway when he saw the light. "Oh no! Zack!" he yelled, running into the room. When he entered, he saw his _older _brother running around the room, pretending to be an airplane. Maddie was sitting in a chair, twirling herself around. "ZACK!!!!" Cody yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!"

Zack stopped making buzzing noises. "Cody!!! Let's wrestle!" Zack grabbed Cody's leg and pulled him down to the floor.

"Zack! Get off of me!" Zack released and Cody stood back up. "Thank you! Now, why are you 8 years old?!"

"The de-age machine, of course," Maddie chimed in, walking over to Cody. "Me and Zack are 8 years old! But I have the mind of a 10 year old." She smiled and held up both hands, showing eight fingers amd two thumbs.

"Zack! I told you not to press any buttons!" Cody yelled.

Zack shook his head. "It was Bailey! She did it! Not me!!!"

"Bailey?" Cody whispered. "Where is she?!"

He suddenly heard laughter in a distance. Suddenly, a small 2 year old girl with a giant helmet on her head came running up to Cody. She took off the helmet and threw it on the floor, laughing some more. She reached her harms up, and giggled. "Coco!"

Cody gaped at his girlfriend, then picked her up. Bailey giggled some more and kissed his cheek. "Coco!" she repeated.

"How is she 2 when you guys are 8?" Cody asked.

Zack said nothing, but picked his nose.

"Ew! That's gross, Zack!" Maddie said. "Well, if I remember, I turned the thingy to 28 and Zack turned his to 18. Bailey turned hers to 22."

"It must've malfuntioned, and picked up only one number in each age: 8 and 2."

"Precisely!" Maddie said.

Cody looked at her. "How old are you again?"

Maddie ignored him, and instead started jumping up and down and spinning in circles. Zack was on the floor, rolling around and screaming.

"Zack! What are you doing?!" Cody yelled.

"They got me!"

"Who got you?"

"The ninjas, Cody!"

Cody sighed. "Zack, there are no ninjas!" Cody positioned Bailey on his other hip.

Zack stood up and walked toward Cody, and pulled the collar of his shirt, so he was face to face with him. "That's what they want you to think.."

Cody's eyes got wide. "Okay...."

"Cody, I'm hungry!" Maddie said.

"You know where the cafeteria is!"

"I'm 8.. I need you to go with me."

Cody sighed. "Okay, come on." He looked over to Zack, who was blowing spit bubbles and laughing. Cody grabbed Zack's ear and pulled him to the door. He led them back to his cabin, and opened the door. Woody wasn't there, much to Cody's surprise. _He must be with Marcus_... Cody thought.

Maddie sat next on Cody's bed, and Zack sat next to her. Cody put Bailey back on the ground, only for her to whine and stick her arms back up. He sighed, and picked her back up. Little Bailey smiled and rested her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody paced back and forth across the room, trying to think of what to do.

"ZACK! STOP!" Maddie yelled.

Zack had his finger in her face, but not touching it. "But I'm not touching you..." He smiled as he continued to harass her.

"Zack, stop not touching her!" Cody yelled. "I'm trying to focus..."

"Cody, I'm bored.." Maddie complained.

Cody huffed and began to look around the room. He went to his desk and started going through it. He turned around and handed some paper and colored pencils to Maddie and Zack. "Here," he said.

"Yay! I love coloring!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Zack said.

"Good, that should keep them busy for a while.." Cody mumbled. "Now what to do about her..." Cody looked at Bailey, who was asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile and wonder if this is what she really looked like when she was two. Zack looked like he did when they were 8, but he didn't know about Maddie either.

"Zack! Stop!" Maddie yelled again. "That's not nice!"

Zack held up his picture of a dinosaur, and picked up Maddie's picture of a princess. He slammed the two together. "Arghhhhhhhh!!!!!" he yelled. "Die, princess! DIE!"

Tears started building in Maddie's eyes. "Cody!"

"Okay, I think that's enough coloring for now..." Cody picked up the colored pencils and set them on his desk. "Now, how about some dinner?"

"Yeah!!!" Maddie and Zack yelled in unison.

"I'll race ya!" Zack challenged Maddie, who nodded in acceptance. They darted for the door as fast as they could.

"Wait! No running! And you don't even know where you are going!" Cody yelled, running after them. _Oh boy, this is going to fun..._

---

**A/N: So, what do you think? :) Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	2. She Needs Her Diaper Changed, Cody!

**A/N: Here's chapter two! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

---

Cody chased after Zack and Maddie. As he ran, Little Bailey woke up and rubbed her eyes. She then began to giggle as she bounced up and down. Zack and Maddie stopped at a door with a giant sign that read 'CAFETERIA'. Cody stopped behind, out of breath. "What are you guys doing?"

"It's locked!" Maddie answered. She pointed to a sign. _Cafeteria closed. Please try one of the many restaurants._

Cody sighed. "Okay, come on. Let's try something else." Cody led the kids to a snack bar and asked, "What do you guys want?"

"Candy!" Zack yelled.

"Zack, you can't get candy," Maddie said. "I want chicken strips, please."

"Okay, Maddie... Zack, you're getting a hamburger."

"But I don't want a hamburger!" Zack whined.

"Too bad!" Cody yelled.

Zack crossed his arms and pouted.

Cody sighed again. "Maddie, will you take Zack and Bailey to a table while I order?" _I can trust Maddie. Even if she is 8._

Maddie nodded. "Sure." Cody set Bailey down, and she whined again.

"Bailey, you're fine. Go with Maddie," Cody instructed. "I'll be right there.."

Bailey giggled and Maddie grabbed her hand. "ZACK! Come on!"

Zack, still pouting, walked to a table with Maddie. Cody ordered the food and took it to the table. He sat down and handed out the food.

Bailey climbed into Cody's lap and leaned against his chest. "Zack! Stop playing with your food and eat," Cody demanded.

Zack huffed and put down his hamburger. They all finished eating and Cody took them back to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Woody sitting on his bed. Zack, Maddie, and Bailey all ran into the room. Zack ran up to Woody's bed and began to jump up and down. Maddie ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Little Bailey, just following the 8 year olds, ran to the middle of the room and looked around. She turned around and looked at Cody, confused.

"Cody??? Who are these little kids?!" Woody asked, backing away from his bed.

"Uh... Uh..." Cody stuttered. _Oh no! I didn't think of a background story! _"There... my... uh.... cousins! From...." _Where are we docked right now?_

"Miami?" Woody asked.

"YES! Miami!" Cody yelled. "That's, uh, Dylan on the bed. Uh, Ashley who ran into the bathroom, and that's....." Cody paused. He looked at Bailey sitting in the middle of the room, playing with a sock.

"Debby!" Cody added.

Maddie came out of the bathroom. "Hey Woody!" she said.

"How does your cousin know my name?" Woody asked.

"I've, uh, talked about you... A lot.... This is Ashley," Cody pressed, winking at Maddie.

Maddie nodded. "Nice to finally meet you, Woody."

Zack stopped jumping on the bed. He walked over to Woody. "Hiya Woody!"

"Do they all know me?!" Woody yelled.

"Ba- I mean, Debby probably doesn't."

"Cody, I going to stay with Marcus. I don't know where you plan on keeping these kids, but it's not going to be with me." Woody packed a small bag and left the cabin.

"Okay, everyone on the bed." Zack and Maddie got on the bed, and Maddie pulled Bailey into her lap. "This is how it's going to work. Until I can- ZACK!" Cody yelled. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry..." Zack said.

"Until I can fix the machine, no one can know what has happened. Since it's the weekend, we will tell everyone that you three have relatives or friends in Miami that you are staying with." Cody paused to think. "I came up with names that you will be called in public. When it's just us, I will call you by your real name... Zack, you're Dylan. Maddie, you're Ashley. And Bailey is Debby... Is that clear?"

Maddie and Zack nodded. Bailey just stared at Cody. "I will try to fix the machine as fast as I can, but that means you three have to behave. Understand?"

Maddie and Zack nodded once more, then Maddie asked, "Where are we going to sleep?"

"That's a good question..." Cody mumbled. He looked around and answered, "Maddie and Bailey can sleep in my bed. Zack and I will sleep on the floor. I don't want you guys sleeping in Woody's bed. Who knows what's in there!" Cody looked at the clock. _8:30 PM. They will need to be in bed soon._

Bailey crawled off Maddie's lap and walked over to Cody. She grabbed Cody's jeans and tugged on them lightly. "Coco..." she said.

Cody bent down, "What is it, Bailey?" _Stupid question, Cody. She can't talk._

She just whined and bounced up and down a couple of times...

"Bailey, I don't know what you're trying to say."

Little Bailey began to get frustrated. She was smart for a two year old.. Probably because the 16 year old Bailey was still in there somewhere...

"She needs her diaper changed, Cody," Maddie chimed in.

Cody stared down at Bailey, who was smiling up toward him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Cody. You need to change her."

"I don't have diapers!"

"Then get some..."

"Where?!" Cody asked, starting to panic.

"Cody, calm down. They have some at the store..."

Cody sighed. "Okay, do you think you can handle them while I'm gone?"

"Sure. But for a price..."

"What, Maddie?"

"I don't have to change ANY of Bailey's diapers..." she answered with a sly grin.

"You're an evil little girl, Madeleine Fitzpatrick."

Maddie giggled.

"I'll be right back."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Cody returned with the diapers, his room was a disaster. Zack's whole body was covered in paint, and Bailey's hands were too. She was going around putting hand prints on the walls, giggling. "What in the world is happening?" Zack stopped, but Bailey continued. "Bailey, STOP!"

Bailey turned around, giggling louder. "COCO!" She yelled, running at Cody. "Up!"

Cody sighed and picked her up. She immediately smashed her tiny hands against his face, covering it with blue and red paint. She laughed as Cody wiped it off, then put it on her face. "Bailey, where's Maddie?" Cody asked sweetly.

Bailey turned around and pointed at the bathroom.

Cody sighed then walked over the the bathroom door. "Maddie, come out."

"No!"

"Why are you in there?"

"Zack was trying to paint me!"

Cody turned around and told Zack, "Do not paint Maddie. If you do, I will throw you out the port hole."

Zack froze, believing him. "Sorry, Cody."

Maddie slowly opened the door and came out. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes, it's fine." Maddie came all the way out and sat in a chair. "Zack you need to shower or something..."

Zack looked down at all the paint on his body. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do... I'll turn on the shower. Maddie, can you wipe off the paint her hands?"

Maddie nodded. She took Bailey from Cody's arms and sat her on the chair, wiping off her hands. As Zack got in the shower, Cody changed Bailey's diaper. _This isn't so bad..._ he thought.

After Zack got done, Cody put all three kids into bed. When they were settled, Cody showered himself. When he finished, he got on the floor to sleep. He suddenly heard a small voice, "Coco..."

Cody got up and walked over to his bed. "What's wrong, Bailey?..."

She looked down, not making a sound.

"Why do I keep asking that... You can't even understand me!" Cody said.

Little Bailey shot up her head and nodded.

Cody's eyes got wide. "You can? How about talking?"

Bailey shook her head, disappointed.

Cody asked, "Is my 16 year old Bailey in there?"

She nodded.

Cody sighed. "I'm going to work as fast I can to change you back, Bailey... But do you think you can act like a two year old for a little bit longer?"

Bailey nodded once more, then said, "I wuv oo, Coco.."

Cody smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Bailey. And I love you too. Goodnight." He kissed her little cheek and tucked her back in. He went back to his place on the floor. _So, Bailey is 16 on the inside, but she can only act like a 2 year old. Same must be with Maddie, except she's 18. And Zack? I honestly do not know..._

Before he knew it, Cody had dozed off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Cody woke to the sound of talking. The lights were still off and it was dark outside. The voice was coming from Zack. "Cody..."

"What, Zack?" Cody mumbled.

"Can you hand me that?" Zack asked, pointing. It was too dark in the room for Cody to see Zack's face and what he was pointing to.

"What?!"

"THAT!" Zack yelled.

"ZACK! I don't know what you're talking about!!!" Cody yelled in return.

"Nevermind, then," Zack said, calmly. He lied back down and was quiet.

Cody chuckled to himself. _He always did have a sleep-talking problem. _He looked over to Bailey and Maddie, who were still sound alseep. Once again, Cody put his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

---

**A/N: Okay, so Bailey's first diaper change was simple. It will get worse later on.. (:  
Umm.. Oh! So, now you know my Maddie is so smart. Bailey is too, but she was just acting like a 2 year old so no one would find out.  
Zack's sleep talking conversation with Cody is based on a true story. Haha! I had that same conversation with my mom one night when I was sleep talking. (I was around 8 at the time!)**

**Tell me what you want to see! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. You're Like a Small Version of Bailey!

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while. I feel bad, but school is horrible! D: Now, this may not be my best chapter, because I'm going to try and update THABTO tonight also... (All of my stories need desperate updating...) Here we go!**

---

_Saturday, 8:24AM_

"Cody..." a squeaky voice whispered, shaking Cody awake. "Cody....."

"What?" Cody grumbled.

"Wake up!" Maddie screamed.

Cody sat up and looked around. "What time is it?"

"Early," Maddie answered. "But you need to smart the fixing the machine."

"Oh yeah.. I forgot.."

"You forgot?! How could you forget that you turned three teens into little kids?!" Maddie argued.

Cody said nothing, but instead stood up. Zack was still alseep and Bailey just sat on Cody's bed. He went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out he asked, "Why aren't you guys ready?"

"Ready to go where?" Maddie replied with a confused expression.

"To fix the machine..."

"Cody, we're still in or pajamas.. Well, your clothes actually.."

"Speaking of clothes, what are we supposed to wear?" Zack asked, rubbing his eyes.

Cody froze. _I didn't even think of that..._

"Um, well maybe..." Cody began, but stopped to think. "Just wear what you wore yesterday. I'll figure something out.."

Maddie stomped her foot. "Ew! That's gross, though!" she protested.

"Fine by me," Zack said, picking up his dirty clothes.

Soon, everyone was ready to leave. Cody packed a small bag full of diapers for Bailey. He picked her up and opened the cabin door. "Let's go get some breakfast. Then I'll start the machine."

Zack and Maddie exited the cabin and Cody followed. They reached the large cafeteria and started going through the buffet line. Cody sat everyone down and began eating.

Bailey refused to eat. She constantly picked up her food and threw it on the floor, saying, "No!"

"Bailey, stop and eat," Cody told her for the third time. He bent over and picked up the small piece of a pancake.

Bailey giggled every time he bent down. She seemed to think it was a game, so everytime Cody came back up, she'd throw more food. Zack and Maddie couldn't help but laugh, which encouraged Bailey to keep doing it.

"Bailey Pickett, if you don't stop that this second, I will have to give you a spankin!" Cody threatened. Bailey's face went serious and she began to actually eat her food. Zack and Maddie snickered under their breath.

Cody looked at them. "Same goes for you two!"

Like Bailey, Zack and Maddie believed him and stopped. Cody sighed. "Hurry up and eat. I have some major work to do..."

~*~*~*~

Cody and the three kids entered the science lab. Cody set down Bailey and her diaper bag. He motioned for Zack and Maddie to sit down too, which they did. "Now, you guys have to behave. The faster I get this done, the faster you guys will be teens again."

Zack raised his hand, bouncing up and down. Cody rolled his eyes. "Yes, Zack?"

"But I don't want to be a teen again..." Zack answered in a half-whisper.

"Zack, you had your chance to be a kid again. And I have to change you back..." Cody felt bad for his brother. "I'm sorry, but I just do.."

Zack nodded. "Okay, Cody."

"Now, as I was say-" Cody began, only to get interuppted.

"Miss Tutweiller?!" London yelled, walking into the science lab.

"London? Why are you looking for Miss Tutweiller on a Saturday?" Cody asked.

"I have a lot of missing assignments. I apparently haven't been coming to school enough..." London answered. She looked over to the small children sitting near Cody. "Who are those kids?"

"These are my cousins: Dylan, Ashley, and Debby."

"Why are they in the science lab with you?"

Cody suddenly got a great idea. "You know, London. That's a great question! Why don't you take Ashely and Debby with you! Give them a make-over or something..." he offered.

London began jumping up and down. "Oh! I love make-overs!"

"Great! Now, here's Bail-.. I mean, Debby's diaper bag. Don't be shy if she needs changing."

A disgusted look came across London's face. She turned to Maddie and said, "You're on diaper duty, kid."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Great..." she muttered.

Cody looked to Bailey and whispered, "Bailey, be good for London. Don't think of this as a time for revenge, you understand?"

Little Bailey gave a thumbs up, but the 16 year old Bailey inside was saying: _Oh, this is going to be fun!_

Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek, causing her to giggle. "Have fun," he said, lifting her off the chair. She walked to Maddie and grabbed her hand.

After the girls left, Cody turned to Zack. "It's you and me big bro." he said as he picked up a wrench.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Zack asked.

Cody eyed his malfunctioned machine and answered, "No idea, but we have to start somewhere.." He then began to try to fix what had started this big mess.

~*~*~*~

London opened the door to her cabin. "Welcome, girls!"

Little Bailey squealed at the sight of her bed. She ran up to it and climbed on, hugging her pig pillow.

"Debby, I don't think Bailey would like that..." London warned.

"Eh, I don't think she'd mind," Maddie stated.

London shrugged. "Okay, now how about those make-overs?!"

Maddie groaned. "Noooo....."

"Hey! I'm in charge! And if I say we're doing make-overs, then we're doing make-overs!" London spatted.

Maddie sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's get started then."

"Yay!" London said, clapping her hands. She began going through her make-up bag. "Oh no! My eyeshadow! I left it at the front desk after showing Moseby!" Without warning, she ran out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Maddie looked to Bailey, who had a sly smile on. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Bailey?"

Bailey nodded and jumped off the bed. She ran to London's make-up bag and dumped it all out on the floor. She picked up lipstick and ran to the wall on London's side of the room. Bailey took of the cap and began to twist so the lipstick was visible. She started to scribble all over the walls without a care in the world.

Maddie took all of London's powder and dumped it on her silk bedspread. "This is for everything bad you've done to me over the years, London Tipton!"

Maddie and Bailey continued to crash London's side of the cabin until they couldn't anymore. They stepped back to look at their work and high fived.

Suddenly, London walked back in, humming a random tune. She noticed the walls and dropped her eyeshadow, causing it to break. "What in the world did you guys do?!" she screamed.

"We had fun!" Maddie answered.

"Well, I hope you two are happy! You've completely ruined my half of the cabin!" London said, tears building.

"Yay me!" Bailey replied, clapping her little hands together while jumping. She stopped, then another small, devious smile spread from ear to ear. She walked up to London and pointed to the diaper bag. "Stinky!"

London turned to Maddie. "This is where you come in."

Maddie held up make-up covered hands. "Sorry, my hands are a little dirty." She put on a smile to match Bailey's.

London gulped and picked up the bag. She took Bailey to the bathroom to change her. When she returned, the diaper was on backwards. Little Bailey waddled in discomfort. She tugged on the end on London's dress and whined.

"What is it now, you little brat?" London asked.

Bailey huffed and pointed to her diaper. "No!" she yelled while pouting. "Fix!"

"Ugh! You're like a small version of Bailey!" London complained. She picked up Little Bailey and took her back into the bathroom to fix the diaper.

~*~*~*~

Back in the lab, Cody continued to fix the machine. "Okay, I think it's ready!"

Zack picked up a helmet and turned to dial to 16. He placed it on his head and said, "Fire away!"

Cody pushed the 'DE-AGE' button and another flash of light appeared. There was smoke everywhere and Cody couldn't see Zack. "Zack, where are you?"

"Over here!" Zack yelled. The smoke finally cleared away and Zack was sitting in a chair.

Cody gasped. "I fixed it! Zack, you're a teen again!"

Zack stood up and let his hands roam his chest. "I am a teen! Dude, you're a genius!"

"Come on! Let's go get the girls!"

~*~*~*~

Zack and Cody ran all the way to London's cabin. They knocked on the door and opened it. The room was dark and silent. "Hello?" Cody asked.

Zack hit the light switch and saw London tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She had duct tape over her mouth and she was squirming like a maniac.

Cody ran over and ripped the duct tape off as Zack messed with the rope. "London, what happened?"

"Your cousins are psycho!" London yelled, grabbing Cody's shoulders.

"Where did they go?" Zack asked.

"I don't know! They tied me up, then left!"

"Oh no! There is a two year old and an eight year old roaming the ship by themselves. London, you have to help us find them!" Cody yelled.

"No way! They'll just torture me again! Look what they did to my wall!"

"London, you don't understand! We have to find them!" Cody pleaded.

"Why is this so important?!" London asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S BAILEY AND MADDIE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!' Zack yelled.

"Zack!" Cody yelled in return.

"Sorry, it slipped out!" Zack said.

Cody sighed. "So, now will you help us?"

"You mean that was Bailey and Maddie who destroyed my wall? I had to change Bailey's diaper! OMG! I will never look at her the same way again!"

"I had to change her diaper too, London," Cody said.

"Awkward..." Zack muttered.

"Shut up, Zack! Now come on, we have to find them!" Cody yelled, running out the door. London and Zack followed to search for the kids on the loose.

---

**A/N: Here you go! So, London knows that they were the kids. And Zack is changed. But Maddie and Bailey are on the loose somewhere on the ship! :O  
This will probably be 6 chapters at the most. (I have ideas on what's gonna happen.)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	4. Coulda Had a V8!

**A/N: Sorry, for the lack of updating. Here's chapter four! **

---

Little Bailey and Maddie walked onto the crowded Sky Deck, pushing past people. Some passengers stared at the sight of two small girls wandering alone, while others didn't seem to care.

Maddie turned around. "Come on, Bailey! We can't let them find us!" she yelled, pulling Bailey's little hand.

"Too late!" a voice said from the front. Maddie and Bailey collided with Mr. Moseby. "Where are your parents?"

"Uh-uh-uh...." Maddie stammered.

"Yes?..." Mr. Moseby asked.

"They-they are at the, uh.... WATERSLIDE!" Maddie answered uneasily.

"Well, you girls are much too young to be walking around by yourself. You need to come with me and I will announce over the P.A. for them to come pick you up."

Before Maddie could protest, he grabbed her arm and hauled them away.

~*~*~*~

"Okay, here's the plan. London, you go check the waterslide and pool. Zack, you check all the places to eat. And I'll check everywhere else," Cody instructed.

"Why are you checking everywhere else and we only get small parts of the ship?" London asked.

"Because you both have short attention spans."

"Huh? I spaced out after 'because you both'," Zack said.

Cody sighed. "Can you two just check your spots?"

Zack and London nodded. "Good. Now hurry! They could be anywhere!" Cody said. They then each went their own way in search of Maddie and Bailey.

~*~*~*~

London went to the waterslide and pool, like Cody told her to. She walked around for about five minutes with no luck. She then saw Zack on the other side of the pool. "Zack!!!" she called out.

Zack whipped around to see London walking toward him. "Hey, did you find them?"

"No!" London whined. "This searching thing is really hard!"

"You're telling me! I keep getting distracted!"

"By what?"

"Don't you mean 'by who'?" Zack asked. As two girls walked by, he tilted his head for a better view. London smacked him with her purse. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a pig!" London answered. She sighed and pulled his shirt. "Come on! Maybe if we work together, we'll find them faster."

~*~*~*~

Cody walked onto the Lido Deck. "Maddie?! Bailey?!" he yelled. "Where are you?!"

_Attention passengers of the S.S. Tipton! If you are the parents of Ashley and Debby, please come and get them at the front desk. Thank you! _came from Mr. Moseby's voice over the P.A.

Cody turned around and ran all the way to the lobby without stopping. When he arrived, he began 'dinging' the bell frantically. "Mr. Moseby! Mr. Moseby!"

Mr. Moseby stopped Cody's hand with his own. "Yes, Cody?"

"Ashley.... Debby..... Me...." he managed to get out.

Mr. Moseby scoffed. "Please! Do you honestly think that I would believe that these two little girls are with you? Besides, their parents are at the waterslide..."

"But they are! I can prove it!"

Mr. Moseby sighed and motioned for the girls. Cody smiled and stepped forward. "Debby..."

Little Bailey shot her head up and beamed. "Coco!" She ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

Cody looked to Mr. Moseby. "Told you..."

"What about the other one?"

"Ashley?" Cody asked, looking to Maddie.

She stood up and walked over to him. "He's my cousin Mr. Moseby..."

Mr. Moseby looked to Cody. "Cousins?"

"Yeah, uh, third cousins.. Their mom told me to come and get them.. They were still in line..."

"Well, you tell them that they need to watch their kids! Who lets their children out of sight on a cruise ship?!" Mr. Moseby shrugged off his own question and returned to work.

Cody smiled and nodded to Maddie. "Let's go!"

The three of them went into the science lab. Cody set Bailey down, and handed Maddie a helmet. She turned it to eighteen and fastened it to her head. Cody hit the power and 'DE-AGE' button. Once again, there was a flash of light and smoke. When it cleared, Maddie began to laugh. "Oh thank God! I'm eighteen again!"

"Bailey's turn," Cody said as he set the helmet on Bailey's head and did the same procedure, except turning the dial to sixteen and not eighteen.

Cody nodded to Maddie, and she hit the buttons. More light and smoke appeared, only to disappear.

Cody groaned. "Oh no!"

Bailey's physical form hadn't changed, but something else did. "What?!" she asked.

Cody's and Maddie's eyes got wide. They looked to each other, then Maddie asked, "Bailey?... Did you just say something?"

"Yeah, why?" Bailey asked, confused.

"Bailey! You can talk!" Cody yelled.

"Yes! I think we've established that, Cody!" Bailey stated in return.

"No! Look at yourself!" Maddie exclaimed.

Bailey looked down to see herself in a two year old's body. She screamed and looked to Cody. "Why didn't it worked! Maddie's eighteen again, so why am I not sixteen!"

Suddenly, Zack and London entered into the room. At seeing Maddie changed, Zack ran to hug her. "Maddie! You're back, too!"

"Yeah, yeah! But we have another problem, Zack."

"What?" he asked.

"Me!" Bailey yelled. "I'm still two!"

London let out a high-pitched scream. "Keep her away from me!" she yelled, hiding behind Zack.

Bailey sighed. "London, I'm not going to tie you up again..."

London narrowed her eyes. "That's what they all say..."

Bailey walked closer to London, who stepped back. Cody came between them and said, "Bailey, I just need more time..."

"More time?! How do you need more time?!"

Cody bent down onto one knee so he was eye-level to Bailey. "Just give me a couple of hours..."

Little Bailey crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Bailey, please... For me?"

Bailey looked at Cody and sighed. "Fine..."

Cody smiled and stood up, then Zack chimed in. "You know Bailey, you're kinda cute as a two year old!"

"Shut up, Zack! I may be two, but I'm still smarter than you'll ever be!"

"True," Zack offered. He turned to face Cody. "So, what are we suppose to do while you fix the machine?"

"I don't know," Cody answered. "But if you decide to go in public, Bailey can't talk!"

"Why not?" London asked.

"Use your tiny brain, London! Don't you think there is something wrong with this picture?" Bailey asked, referring to herself.

London shook her head. Bailey hit her forehead and sighed.

Zack started laughing. "Coulda had a V8!"

Bailey glared at him, sending threats through her eyes. Zack whispered to London, "She's a scary little girl..." London nodded in agreement.

"Maddie... You think you can handle this?" Cody desperately asked.

She sighed. "Don't I always?... Come on, Bailey..."

Bailey walked over to Maddie, but glanced back at Cody with hope-filled eyes.

"I'll do my best, Bails," Cody assured her.

Bailey gave a weak smile and followed Maddie out the door.

---

**A/N: Really short! I'm sorry, but this chapter was really hard to write and I don't know why!!! :/**

**Only 2 more chapters to this story! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	5. I Only Fixed One Helmet!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I have no school, so I thought that I would write (and possibly finish) this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really.**

---

Cody looked at the machine and sighed. _What is wrong with this thing? I swear, no more inventions after this!_

He picked up the helmet that Maddie used and began to study it. He then looked at the other two helmets and noticed a difference. His eyes got wide as he saw his mistake. _Oh my gosh! I only fixed one helmet! _

Cody ran a hand over the working helmet and said to himself, "Zack must've used this one too! All I have to do is find Bailey and have her wear this one, then she'll be back to normal!"

At that, he ran out of the lab.

~*~*~*~

Zack, London, Maddie, and Bailey walked onto the Sky Deck. "Anyone want a smoothie? I'll buy..." Zack offered.

"Sure, I'll take a Banana Fofana," Maddie said.

"Me too!" London chimed in.

"I'll have a-" Bailey started, only to have Maddie cover her mouth.

"Shhh! You heard what Cody said: No talking!" Maddie instructed.

"MMMHHMMMM" Bailey groaned against Maddie's hand, trying to speak.

"Come on, Bailey! You haven't talked for the past two days. It can't be that hard," Zack said.

Bailey pushed Maddie's hand away and whispered, "Yeah, because I _couldn't _talk. Now I can!"

"Good point... I'm going to go get the smoothies." Zack stuck his hands in his pockets and turned on his heels to leave.

Bailey rested her head on her crossed arms. "This sucks... The whole 'no talking' thing..."

"Bailey, you do realize that you're talking right now..." London asked.

Bailey slightly lifted her head and looked to London, nodding. She brought her hand to mouth and 'zipped' it shut, then set her head back down.

"I'm going to help Zack with the smoothies," London said, walking away.

Maddie sighed. "Bailey, tell me in a whsiper, do you remember what words you could say when you were a two-year-old?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Coco, up, no, fix... Little words.. Why?"

"You're going to have to keep talking like that."

"No way! That's too hard!"

"Only until Cody can fix the machine."

"That could take days! Maybe even weeks!" Bailey said, raising her voice.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Maddie scolded.

"Sorry..." Bailey apologized, beginning to whisper again. "Do I have to talk like a little kid all the time?"

"Well, I guess only when we're around a lot of people."

"Okay, I will try." Zack and London walked up with four Banana Fofana smoothies.

"Here we go," Zack said, passing around the smoothies. Everyone thanked him and began drinking them.

"So, what are we going to do?" London asked.

Bailey shrugged. "Gameroom?"

"Sounds good to me!" Zack said.

Everyone stood up and walked for the gameroom.

~*~*~*~

Cody walked onto the Sky Deck looking for his friends, when he ran into Woody and Marcus.

"Hey Cody! Where are you cousins?" Woody asked.

"They're, uh, with Maddie. I left them with her for a while," Cody answered.

"Well, we just saw Maddie, Zack, London, and a little girl go into the gameroom about five minutes ago," Marcus said.

"Really? Thanks!" Cody started walking off.

"Your welcome," Marcus yelled back.

Cody ran to the gameroom to find Zack, Maddie, and London playing pool, while Little Bailey jumped to see over the table.

"Hey guys," Cody greeted.

Bailey looked around the room to make sure no one else was in the room. "Cody! Did you fix the machine? Can you change me back?"

Cody laughed. "Yes, it's fixed. Come on, I'll take you back to the lab."

Bailey turned around. "You wanna tag along?"

"No, we're good," Maddie answered, smiling at Zack.

"I have money to go count," London added. "Yay me!" She then skipped out of the room.

"Guess it's just us, Cody," Bailey said.

Bailey and Cody began walking back to the science lab.

"Cody, slow down!" Bailey yelled, practically running to keep up with his normal pace.

Cody chuckled and picked her up. "Here."

"Put me down! This was only cute when I couldn't protest! Now, it's just weird."

Cody did nothing, but put her on his shoulders and kept walking. When they reached the lab, he set her down and handed her the working helmet.

"Turns out I only fixed one helmet. Zack and Maddie used it, but you didn't," he explained.

Bailey nodded. "Makes sense." She turned the dial to 16, and placed the helmet on her tiny head. "How do I look?"

Cody laughed. "Perfect, ready?"

"Yes." Cody once again pressed the DE-AGE button. One more flash of light and it would all be over. The smoked cleared for the last time to reveal Bailey back to normal. "Oh my gosh! It worked! It worked!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

Cody could do nothing but laugh at her reaction.

"You're amazing, Cody!" Bailey threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When she pulled away, Cody took a deep breathe. "Wow!"

Bailey giggled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go. I think our friends should see this."

---

**A/N: May not be the longest chapter, but it's an update. This isn't my favorite chapter, but, but like I said, it's an update. One more chapter to go! **

**Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	6. Love is a Very Strong Word

**A/N: Final chapter! And, GO!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, including the idea:(**

**---**

Bailey half-dragged Cody back to the gameroom. When they arrived, their friends were not there.

"I wonder where they went," Bailey said.

Cody shrugged. "We left Zack and Maddie alone. Who knows where they could be."

~*~*~*~

Zack and Maddie sat on Zack's bed in his room.

"So," Zack started. "I know you had a thing for me when we were eight. I could see it in your eyes."

Maddie scoffed. "Oh please! You were too busy killing my princess picture with your stupid dinosaur!"

"Hey! You have to admit, it was an awesome dinosaur," Zack protested.

They shared a laugh, then both looked around the room in silence.

Zack stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Oh, for Pete's sake, Maddie! I'm just going to come out and say it!" He paused, embarrassed.

Maddie leaned forward a little, encouraging him to continue. "Yes, Zack?"

"I love you, Maddie! There, I said it!" He held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

All Maddie could do is laugh as Zack immediately turned red. "Breathe, Zack!" she demanded.

Zack exhaled and sat back down next to Maddie. "So..."

Maddie giggled and placed a hand on top of Zack's, causing him to smile. "I've known for a while, but are you sure you _love_ me? I mean, 'love' is a very strong word, Zack. People misuse it quite often."

"Well, I do love you as a friend, but I really, really _like_ you."

"Again, I've known. And I love you too, Zack," she said, adding, "As a friend." She gently leaned in and pecked Zack on his cheek.

Zack's hand flew out from underneath Maddie's, and went to his cheek. He laughed uneasily and said, "Th-thanks Maddie."

"No problem, Zack." A knock came from the dorm's door. "It's open!"

Cody and Bailey walked in, hand in hand. "Look! I'm back!" Bailey exclaimed.

Maddie stood up and ran to her. "Oh my gosh!" She turned to Cody. "How'd you do it?"

"Turns out I only fixed on helmet that both you and Zack used, but not Bailey," Cody explained. He looked to Zack, who was still rubbing his cheek. "What's with him?"

"Well, let's just say that one of his dreams came true today," Maddie said with a wink.

~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Cody and Bailey were outside on the Sky Deck, looking up at the stars. "This is been a crazy couple of days, don't you think?" Bailey asked.

Cody laughed. "You're telling me! I had to take care of all of you."

Bailey giggled. "We weren't _that_ bad..."

"You trashed London's side of the room, then tied her up and ran around the ship!"

"Okay, we misbehaved a _little_.." Bailey placed her head on Cody's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you, Bailey," Cody whispered.

Bailey lifted her head and looked to Cody with wide eyes. "You-you love me?"

"That's what I said," Cody assured her. With his hand still around her, he tugged slightly and pulled her closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. He gave a small smile, showing his confidence.

Bailey's breathing staggard, as she tried to keep calm. She felt the warmth of her boyfriend's body against her own, which calmed her slightly.

"You okay, sweetie?" Cody asked, bringing his forehead to Bailey's.

"Ye-yeah.." she managed to say. She slowly wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and closed her eyes. She sighed, then smiled. "This is so perfect."

"Not quite," Cody corrected. Foreheads still touching, he gently tilted Bailey's chin up. Then their lips were touching, becoming one with each other. They had kissed, but it was nothing like what was happening. Cody ran his hand down Bailey's back as she ran her's through Cody's hair. When they parted, they both were breathing heavily. "Now it's perfect."

Bailey giggled quietly. She kissed Cody once more before saying, "I love you, too."

**---**

**A/N: Wow! The ending is pretty good, in my opinion! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! **

**Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the idea!**

**Thanks in general!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
